1. Field of Invention
Provided is an oxidation catalyst for treating combustion exhaust gas, and particularly for reducing ammonia slip associated with a selective catalytic reduction process.
2. Description of Related Art
Combustion of hydrocarbon-based fuel in electrical power stations and in engines produces flue or exhaust gas that contains, in large part, relatively benign nitrogen (N2), water vapor (H2O), and carbon dioxide (CO2). But the flue and exhaust gases also contains, in relatively small part, noxious and/or toxic substances, such as carbon monoxide (CO) from incomplete combustion, hydrocarbons (HC) from un-burnt fuel, nitrogen oxides (NOx) from excessive combustion temperatures, and particulate matter (mostly soot). To mitigate the environmental impact of flue and exhaust gas released into the atmosphere, it is desirable to eliminate or reduce the amount of the undesirable components, preferably by a process that, in turn, does not generate other noxious or toxic substances.
Typically, flue gases from electrical power stations and exhaust gases lean burn gas engines have a net oxidizing effect due to the high proportion of oxygen that is provided to ensure adequate combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel. In such gases, one of the most burdensome components to remove is NOx, which includes nitric oxide (NO), nitrogen dioxide (NO2), and nitrous oxide (N2O). The reduction of NOx to N2 is particularly problematic because the exhaust gas contains enough oxygen to favor oxidative reactions instead of reduction. Notwithstanding, NOx can be reduced by a process commonly known as Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR). An SCR process involves the conversion of NOx, in the presence of a catalyst and with the aid of a nitrogenous reducing agent, such as ammonia, into elemental nitrogen (N2) and water. In an SCR process, a gaseous reductant such as ammonia is added to an exhaust gas stream prior to contacting the exhaust gas with the SCR catalyst. The reductant is absorbed onto the catalyst and the NO reduction reaction takes place as the gases pass through or over the catalyzed substrate. The chemical equation for stoichiometric SCR reactions using ammonia is:4NO+4NH3+O2→4N2+6H2O2NO2+4NH3+O2→3N2+6H2ONO+NO2+2NH3→2N2+3H2O
Most SCR processes utilize a stoichiometric excess of ammonia in order to maximize the conversion of NOx. Unreacted ammonia that passes through the SCR process (also referred to as “ammonia slip”) is undesirable, because the released ammonia gas can negatively impact the atmosphere and can react with other combustion species. To reduce ammonia slip, SCR systems can include an ammonia oxidation catalyst (AMOX) (also known as an ammonia slip catalyst (ASC)) downstream of the SCR catalyst.
Catalysts for oxidizing excess ammonia in an exhaust gas are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,511 describes an ammonia oxidation catalyst containing a precious metal, such as platinum, palladium, rhodium, or gold on a support of titania alumina, silica, zirconia, etc. Other ammonia oxidation catalyst contain a first layer of vanadium oxide, tungsten oxide, and molybdenum oxide on a titania support, and a second layer of platinum on a titania support (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,202,481 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,626). However, these catalysts are not highly efficient at converting ammonia, particularly at relatively low temperatures. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved ammonia slip catalysts. The present invention satisfies this need among others.